My Precious
by Blue.Phee
Summary: Peeta has yet another flashback. And this time, he ends up hurting Katniss. His precious. Peeta's P.O.V Read and review!


**I am not Suzzane Collins. I do not own The Hunger Games.**

A flash of colour zipped by through my closed eyelids, which immediately fluttered open. Only one thing ran through my mind: '_kill Katniss' _

Quickly jumping out of bed and pulling on some clean clothes, I hurried down into my kitchen. It was a large room, with a big table at the centre and rows of racks lining the walls- filled with my supplies. The sack of flour sitting in corner and the open door of the oven should have shaken me out of my trance, but they only strengthened it. They reminded me of my home. My family. Our fun times at the bakery; how it _was_ and never _will be_. All because of this girl, the one they called The Girl On Fire. She was the cause of all this destruction. She is the reason my family had died. She is the reason the nation had broken into war, so many lost lives, and the orphaned children- much like me. There was not much I could do about that, but surely, I could get my revenge? Yes, I could. And I certainly was going to.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realise that the front door was open and someone had let themselves in. I jumped when I heard a female voice call out.

"Hey Peeta! You there?" it called.

Katniss. The voice belonged to Katniss. The mutt who killed my family, the monster who revelled in watching men fight, and die in war. Surely, she deserved to die. Well, if the war had not taken care of it, I definitely will.

With only one thought running through my head, I slowly turned around to face her. I could feel my eyes burning with anger and my hands itching to grab her neck. But I waited. Patiently. For her to come closer.

"Oh my gods, Peeta! Are you okay? You look terrible!" she fussed. Stupid mutt.

"I may look terrible, _mutt_, but you ARE terrible!" I screamed as I lunged forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. Quickly spinning her around, I held tight onto her squirming body as I reached out and grabbed a knife lying on the table. I had my chance now. I had to kill her. The horrible, deceptive, two-faced mutt.

"Peeta…" she whimpered. "Not real, Peeta. Not real. This is not you. You are not seeing through your own eyes."

"Oh, I am! I am seeing through my own eyes. And I am looked at a monster. A murderous animal!" I growled.

"No, Peeta. This is not real. You love me, Peeta. And I love you. I love you to the stars and back. You know that Peeta. Just, please don't let them do this to you. You are only seeing what the Capitol wants you to!" she was hopelessly trying to worm herself out of this. But I won't let that happen. I knew for a fact that she was a mutt. That she was only lying to save her own skin. But she said she loved me. Could that be a lie too? Something in her voice made me hesitate for a moment. What if she meant it? What if she really loved me? Was I just being a mindless brute? A puppet in the hands of the Capitol? But no, she was the reason my family was destroyed. My father, Alex, Leo, my mother. Our bakery. Everything was gone, EVERYTHING!

"EVERYTHING!" I had screamed it out. Anger welled up in me as my grip on her arm tightened. My knuckles were white with gripping the knife tight as I unconsciously pressed it into the side of her neck. Images of the past flashed across my eyes as I went on pressing the knife into her. Little, red beads of blood had begun to appear.

"Peeta. You may kill me now. And I don't regret it. But just do me a favour? When you zap out of this flashback, just remember that I love you, okay? Like Haymitch said, I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve you. But I just want to say, I'm sorry, Peeta. For everything. So, when you recover, just don't waste your life over my dead body, yeah? Knowing you, I know you'll blame it on yourself. But just remember, it is not you. It is the Capitol, manipulating you. Poisoning you." A sob escaped her lips.

And this shook me up. I was hurting Katniss. My beautiful Katniss. My precious. I dropped the knife right there and hurried to face her. The moment I let go, she slumped to the ground, coughing and gagging.

"Katniss!" I whispered. "Oh geez! Katniss! What have I done?! I am so sorry! Katniss! Can you hear me?" her eyes were zoning out. She was losing too much blood. And I was the reason behind it. I hated myself for this, but sitting on my arse, and apologizing wasn't going to help her.

"HAYMITCH!" I yelled. "HAYMTCH! HELP! HAYMITCH!"

Within moments, Haymitch was standing in my kitchen, along with Greasy Sae. One look at the pair of us, I could tell he knew what had occurred. Wasting not a moment, they set to work. I didn't want to disturb them, so, I filled up a glass with some water and took a shaky sip. What had I done to my Katniss? Will she survive this? All I could do right now was hope for the best as I watched Sae sew up the huge gash on the side of her neck. But my Katniss was a fighter. I knew she would make it through.

**So! What do you guys think about the story? Do leave behind a review! :D**

**~Sahana**


End file.
